


The Trio, Plus One

by HPSexyFanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPSexyFanfics/pseuds/HPSexyFanfics
Summary: Just a note:- I have a blog called HPSexyFanfics.blogspot.com where my fanfics are also published. Thank you





	1. Harry and Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note:- I have a blog called HPSexyFanfics.blogspot.com where my fanfics are also published. Thank you

 

Chapter 1:-

Harry and Ginny

Harry Potter had returned to the burrow with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger a few days after the Battle Of Hogwarts in which he had killed Lord Voldemort, He Who Must Not Be Named, via the simple _expelliarmus_ spell.

The one downside to killing his arch enemy is that, once Harry returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the girls will fangirl him more than ever, all of them wanting to snog him. Apart from the slytherin girls, he thought and smiled in his head.

Although a upside was that Hogwarts Students were going to have an extraordinary long summer because the castle had been half destroyed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

This then gave him an idea, why not get a girlfriend? Or two? He was sure Ginny still liked him and that Hermione did too since Ron had left them the previous Christmas, maybe he should try things out with them both, it would be a good way to get rid of all the grief of losing practically half his family that he could call his. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Dumbledore and the fallen fifty, all in a realm where he couldn't call them back until his death, too; nor could anybody else, either.

Once they had reached the front door. (They had decided to use a port key,  as they were too grieved for apparation.) Molly immediately looked at the Weasley Clock, for roll call purposes; as this was a special clock that told people of the family members location. All of the Weasley’s and Harry & Hermione's moved to home while Freds flickered between travelling and School. This was because there was no ‘deceased’ marking on the clock face yet. This Molly sought to change and quickly used her wand to write out ‘deceased’ and added a sad face emoji. Immediately Fred’s hand moved towards the new marking and everybody knew that it would never move again. They all cried as they saw it happen as they sobbed and sobbed. Molly then set of to make dinner with Arthur, leaving the rest of them to relax in peace after the terror of Lord Voldemort.

Harry saw it as a way to get Ginny back, and so he asked “Gin, can I talk to you for a moment? In your room?

After a few seconds Ginny replied, “Yeah, sure Harry” and she got up and went upstairs with him. When they got upstairs Harry spoke to Ginny about all the things that happened, including when Ron left them at Christmas, and had hidden at shell cottage for Christmas Day. Ginny, when she heard this news shouted loud enough even though Harry was sat next to her. “That fucking twat!, he'd better be careful or I'll hex him ‘till he's unconscious!” This he replied with “Don't worry Gin, It's absolutely fine.” He then continued speaking about the travels, of the ruckus of Malfoy Manor and what happened in the forbidden forest.

Once he had reached the end, he planted a soft kiss on Ginny sweet lips, ‘Gosh he'd missed the divine taste of her lips,’ for it had been over a year since he had last snogged her. When Ginny was  shocked and surprise, he pulled away asking “ What have I done wrong?” which she replied with “Nothing” he was pleased with himself, he'd gotten his ex girlfriend back, although she was never gone from him.

She was so happy that she took off her blouse and skirt, and started unclipping her bra; Harry, sensing what was going to happen, stripped down naked too. Once her knickers were off, Harry immediately leapt to test how tasty her pussy was to eat. Once he had had one lick; his semi-erect penis hardened,  his erection was clear now.

Then he realised something, something that could turn into a very large, unlimited problem. They hadn't yet added protective enchantments to keep anybody out yet, so harry muttered them quietly, thinking of the loopholes, he'd added that Hermione could come in if she wanted, because he wanted to fuck her to.

Once he'd added the spells he had decided a 69 position  should be made so Ginny could blow him while he eats her up. Now they could both get a feel for one another. And with his lollipop stick in her mouth and her pussy in his mouth sent them both into an extreme sense of pleasure and love.

After five minutes of fucking each other, over and over again. Harry asked if he could take her virginity, with her cunt first. She replied with “Yes, of course Harry, I've saved it for you.”

He got his cock in the correct positon to missionary fuck her and this mission was to take her away from being a virgin. He started thrusting and thrusting.


	2. Harry, Ginny and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees Harry and Ginny fucking and then joins in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threesome sex in this chapter: M/F/F

Chapter 2: Harry, Ginny and Hermione

Meanwhile, Hermione downstairs was thinking something was going up there, and this was backed by them being up there for almost an hour. She had decided to wait and a few minutes later she went up to see what on Merlin was going on. Once she got up to Ginny’s room she walked in silently and shut the door, what she saw made her scream, so it was lucky she'd shut the door otherwise _muffliato_ would have stopped working and questions were sure to have been asked.

“What the fucking hell are you two doing? She shouted at them. Which Harry replied with “Just pleasing my new girlfriend, that's all.”

Hermione then looked over and saw his 8 inch erect penis and the nippels on her breast hardened and she had to see Ginny’s pussy, she enjoyed the look of the red curls she had and became horny, all she could do now was undress and make one on one a Threesome.

Once she'd stripped down she said flirtatiously  to them “You two look nice” Her sudden change of mind and apparel shocked them but they certainly went complaining.

Harry’s cock apparently loved seeing or supposedly - sensing too beautiful, hot ladies, as it lost it's will to live and started cumming unprovoked, Immediately the two witches appeared and quickly licked everything up before it made a big mess, and ok the plus side, Hermione got to see how her best friend's cum tastes.

“You taste divine Harry!” she said and Ginny certainly agreed with her, Harry was the best to blow and his cum was some of the greatest things she'd ever experienced in her mouth and down her throat.

Harry then decided that Ginny should suck Harry’s dick off while he took care of Hermione's beautiful brunette pussy and licked it to bits. As Harry spoke of this he looked at her pussy; it was true he had liked her since 1st year.

Once they had gotten ready and gotten into their correct positions retrospectively, Harry called “3...2...1...Fuck!!” and immediately started licking and licking, trying to get his best friend to orgasm. She was so delicious that Harry couldn't pull away. He couldn't wait for her to give him her sure to be divine juices to drink up. With Ginny sucking his lollipop in such a way that made him cum straight away after her first fifty sucks of his 8 Inch cock. Luckily for Ginny, Harry was a wizard so he could magic up some more cumshots for her.

After about fifty to one hundred licks of Hermione's pussy, she orgasmed juices straight into Harry's greedy mouth."Delicious Hermione!" He said "We should continue". 

Approximately ten minutes later, Ginny pulled away from Harry's penis, and suggested that they change positions, and that he should love her pussy as well and Hermione should suck his dick. Both of them agreed with her great ideas so set of to it as they shouted again "3...2...1...FUCK" and Hermione had clearly had her practice at blow jobs on Ron and Ginny didn't know that Hermione and Harry shared a quick blow job after Ron left, although Harry did this just to cheer her up and not out of love. With each suck of his dick, Harry wanted to cum more down her throat. He loved to lick Ginny as well, they'd done this in the Prefects Bathroom in Sixth year but he'd had no practice apart from  tonight and he was still excellent at it.Ginny gave Harry her juices which the taste of made Harry cum down Hermiones throat which she was not expecting but she certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

Hermione, meanwhile, loved sucking on Harry's dick and it felt so much like a lollipop although she'd never had many because of Dentists for parents. She loved the taste of Harry's thick white semen. 

This act then lasted for another ten minutes until Hermione suggested that they blow him, taking in turns for one minute each for 6 minutes and then Harry eat the girls pussies for 3 minutes each. They loved the idea of 12 minutes of pure fucking heaven. 

Harry stood up and the girls knelt down on the floor at his 8" cock to suck on. Harry knew he had  a few loads of semen left in him. It was Ginny’s turn first so she sucked his dick as fast as a galloping horse at the Muggle races. After one minute the Alarming charm went off so she gave Harry's wet dick to Hermione to suck in. She loved it's taste as it had some pre-cum and the taste of Ginny’s lips. They continued until the six minutes were up continuing to swap over. The girls then lay on the side of the bed with their pussies aimed at Harry's greedy mouth. And started eating his best friend's pussy for the second time this evening. He licked and licked drinking up her juices until Ginny said that it was her turn. As Harry started licking his girlfriends pussy he held onto her Size B breasts, carefully squeezing them. Some juice came out of her pussy as he did this and he slurped it up as Hermione played with her red pussy hair. 

About 1 and a half minutes later they got dressed thinking of an excuse if anyone asked questions. They came up with telling Ginny what had happened during the war and the hunt for the Horcruxes. Then they all said to each other that they couldn't wait for next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter of The Trio, Plus One if you haven't already go and check out my blogspot for more Harry Potter Sexy Fanfics as they get posted on both sites. Also important information will get published on there. Link: HPSexyFanfics@blogspot.com


End file.
